Saryne
by maxelere
Summary: [TOKIO HOTEL] Une jeune fille violée, sauvée par Bill. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est réellement passé... Elle ne communique plus que par les pleurs. Les membres du groupe Tokio HOtel arriverontils à la sortir de son mutisme ? La sauverontils ?
1. Chapitre 1

_**Disclaimer : **__Tokio Hotel ne m'appartient pas (dommage parce que hmm miam miam ! XD) mais Saryne oui !! _

**_NDLA : _**_Premier chapitre très court, je voulais juste faire une introduction à l'histoire, les autres seront plus long. Petites traduction : Grosses Geschäft : c'est la grosse comission !! (pas de ma faute si Tom en parle dans toutes ses interviews lol) et Vollidioten se traduitait approximativement par : bande de cons. Voilàààà !! Bonne lecture !! Et n'oubliez pas : Reviewsss :) _

_**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**_

Saryne. Un visage fin au teint pâle, magnifié par une chevelure rouge flamboyante. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude ressortaient étrangement de par l'épais trait de crayon noir qui les entourait. Gothique. Ses lèvres pleines réhaussées d'un rouge à lèvre vermeil complétaient l'aspect inquiétant qu'elle dégagait de par son accoutrement vestimentaire. Saryne. De longues jambes fines chaussées de bottes noires à crampons et recouvertes d'une fine et courte jupe en tule noir à volants. Son buste ceint d'un corset noir mettait en valeur ses faibles mensurations. Névrotique...

La jeune fille marchait hativement le long de la Gartenstrasse. La nuit tombée depuis longtemps, l'avenue était déserte et ses pas résonnaient dans la ville endormie. Elle obliqua dans la Rathausstrasse beaucoup plus éclairée. La lumière blafarde des réverbères éclairait sa silhouette fantomatique. La douce chaleur de ce mois de juillet laissait entrevoir la peau cadavérique de ses bras dénudés. Son pas s'accéléra encore et ses yeux scrutaient avec empressement l'obscurité des bâtiments qui l'entouraient. Elle s'arrêta soudainement. Une faible lueur émanait du hall d'un grand batiment public. Elle en poussa la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit dans un chuintement. Saryne avança vers les lueurs émises pas les indications des sorties de secours, déclenchant les détecteurs de mouvement du grand hall. Les néons s'allumèrent, baignant l'entrée d'une douce lumière.

„Bordel, ils savent pas ce que c'est des toilettes en Allemagne !!" grogna la jeune française.

Elle prit un couloir au hasard et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du bâtiment. Plus elle progressait et plus elle désespérait de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Les couloirs se succédaient sans qu'ell ne vit l'enseigne si attendue.

Enfin, elle apperçut une porte portant l'inscription : „WC pour Homme" . Elle était arrivée dans un couloir beaucoup plus large et la musique qu'elle avait perçu au début de ses périgrinations comme une musique d'ambiance, lui parvenait maintenant plus distinctement. Des hurlements accompagnaient les riffs de guitare.

„Oh bordel ! J'ai attéris dans les coulisses d'un concert ! Y'a que moi pour faire ça tiens ..." jura la jeune fille.

Elle se faufila alors dans les toilettes pensant être seule. Mais un homme était déjà là. Lorsqu'elle le vit la jeune adolescente s'arrêta net. L'homme avait les deux mains plaquées contre le mur carrelé et s'y frappait la tête de toutes ses forces. Un filet de sang serpentait le long de sa tempe. Le son que produisait son crâne contre le mur répondait d'une manière curieuse aux coups de batterie que l'on entendait. Saryne recula lentement et mit sa main sur la clanche de la porte.

La musique s'arrêta. L'homme cessa de marteler le mur de son crâne. Il tourna lentement son visage vers la jeune adolescente et la deshabilla du regard avant d'habiller ses lèvres d'un sourire carnassier.

Mais ce sont à ses yeux plus qu tout que Saryne comprit qu'elle venait de se condamner. On pouvait lire dans ce regard que l'homme avait depuis longtemps sombré dans la folie. Une folie perverse, destructrice, meurtrière. Quiconque passerait aux abords de ces toilettes dans les heures qui suivirent, entendrait des sanglots, des coups, des silences glauques, des hurlements inhumains, des hurlements que l'on pousse lorsque l'on est plus tout à fait soi, lorsque l'âme qui vous est octroyé à la naissance vous est arrachée brutalement, lorsque l'on devient une bête, une bête traquée, pourchassée, torturée. Mais cette personne entendrait aussi des bruits de jouissance bestiale, les bruits d'une jouissance pervertie par une folie charnelle obsessionelle. La jouissance d'un maniaque obsessionel compulsif qui aurait mit un terme à sa névrose passagère.

Mais personne ne passa. Le concert qui se déroulait en ces lieux prit fin.

_OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

„Oh Tom !! Ben attends moi ! Pourquoi t'es si pressé ? T'as même pas pris le temps de te faire une ou deux fans ! Oh tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?!"

Bill venait de poser une main sur l'épaule de son frère jumeau, Tom Kaulitz, pour l'inciter à se retourner. Le jeune homme se pencha pour poser sa guitare, ses dreadlocks tombant devant ses yeux. Il se redressa enfin, pour faire face à son double.

„Il y a que j'ai juste envie d'aller aux chiottes depuis le début du concert ! La Grosses Geschäft ça te dit quelque chose ?!" fit Tom en écartant Bill pour passer.

„Ouais la spécialité de Georg ! Mais pas la peine d'y aller elles sont bouchées !" fit Bill en souriant, les mains dans les poches de son jean.

„Oh putain !! Mais faut vraiment que je fasse là ! „ jura Tom en serrant les dents.

„Ben chacun son tour vieux !!" dit une voix derrière eux.

Georg, sa basse à la main, avançait tranquillement vers eux, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. D'un bras, il s'accouda à l'épaule de Bill.

„Ah la Grosses Geschäft !! Tout un programme !" fit le jeune bassiste sur un ton faussement exhalté pour se moquer du jeune dreadeux.

„Putain mais arrêtez tous les deux ! J'ai mal au bide merde !!" grogna Tom plié en deux en se tenant le ventre.

„Ah allez, on est pas vache, on va te le dire ..." fit Bill en tapotant affectueusement le dos de son frère.

„Dire quoiiiii ? Ah bordel, j'ai maaaaaal !!" se plaignit le jeune homme.

„Y'a d'autres chiottes dans le bâtiment !" lui répondit Georg en partant dans de grand éclats de rire.

„Gnnnnn... Putain ! Vollidioten ! Montrez moi au lieu de vous marrez comme des cons ! „ cracha Tom énervé.

Bill essuya une larme de rire et prit son frère par le bras.

„Allez viens le constipé ! On t'emmène !"

Les trois jeunes gens partirent donc à travers le dédale de couloir du bâtiment à la rcherche du lieu d'aisance si convoité. Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de la fameuse porte : WC pour Homme. Ils firent quelques pas dans le couloir avant de se figer de stupeur.


	2. Chapitre 2

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages existent réellement, je ne les ai pas inventé

**NDLA : **Bon ben voilà deuxième chapitre ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à reposter et je tiens à m'en excuser mais maintenant que je suis en fac de médecine j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire et poster. Bonne lecture à tous !! Et surtout : Reviews !!

_OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO_

Ils firent quelques pas dans le couloir avant de se figer de stupeur. Une jeune fille en sang, le visage déformé par la terreur venait de passer la porte des toilettes et s'avançait d'un pas incertains dans le couloir sur ses jambes tremblantes. Sa respiration sifflait, des larmes roulaient sans but, desoeuvrées sur ses joues, se mélant à son propre sang. Elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas, prenant soudainement conscience de la présence des trois jeunes hommes.

„Uh... les mecs c'est quoi ce délire ? „ murmura Tom.

La jeune fille se mit alors à hurler en se frappant le visage de ses propres mains. Elle s'adossa au mur du couloir et se laissa lentement glisser jusqu'au sol. Elle sanglotta.

Au moment où Bill fit quelques pas en direction de la jeune fille, la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à la volée livrant passage au maniaque. Il se figea à la vue du petit groupe puis paniqué, les bouscula et se mit à courir dans le couloir pour s'échapper.

Bill réagit instantanément.

„Georg rattrape le !! Tom apelles la sécurité !! „

„Hé !! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui fait les taches ingrates ? „ s'indigna le guitariste.

„TOM !!!"

„Ok ok, j'y vais... „ maugréa Tom en s'élançant derrière Georg.

Bill se rapprocha lentement de la jeune fille qui n'avait cessé de sangloter, comme si il voulait apprivoiser un animal sauvage. Mais arrivé à 2m d'elle, elle se remit à hurler comme si elle voulait lui dire qu'il était allé trop loin.

„Ok, ok, calmes toi, regardes : je m'arrête, je n'avance plus ! Tiens, je vais même m'assoir regardes ! „ dit Bill à voix basse pour la calmer.

Il s'assit en tailleur et attendit qu'elle se calme. Lorsque sa respiration fut plus lente il reprit.

„Alors di moi, comment tu t'apelles ? „

„..."

„Hmmm ok, ben moi c'est Bill, 18 ans ! Et euh ... je suis chanteur ! „ retenta Bill en se rapprochant subreptiscement d'elle.

„Je fais partis du groupe Tokio Hotel ! Tu dois sûrement connaître ... Non enfin je dis ça parce que généralement toutes les filles conaissent ! „ dit il en se rapprochant encore.

Plus qu'un mètre.

„OHÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ BILL !!! ÇA Y EST ON L'A ATTRAPPÉ !!!" hurla Tom en courant dans leur direction.

Et comme dans un jeu de domino, les hurlements de Tom déclenchèrent les hurlements de la jeune fille, qui déclenchèrent... les hurlements de Bill.

„TOM !! Mais t'es abruti ou t'en fais exprès ! Tu vois pas qu'elle a besoin de délicatesse ! Et toi tu arrives avec tes gros sabots en hurlant comme un kéké !!" s'énerva Bill.

„Ouais, bah 1 : c'est pas des sabots, c'est des Vans ! Et 2 : Moi aussi je peux être délicat ! Regardes !"

Et le jeune dreadeux alla se planter cash devant la jeune gothique et posa une main sur son épaule.

„Enchanté ! Moi c'est Tom, 18 ans, guitariste et plutôt beau gosse ! Et toi ? „

La jeune fille, les yeux exhorbités, se mit à gémir, la respiration sifflante en tremblant de partout.

„Ok, bon écoutes princesse on va faire un truc ! Un gémissement Oui, et deux gémissements Non ! Ok ? Non parce que c'est pas que j'aime pas quand tu gémis, d'ailleurs j'aime bien quand les filles gémissent, mais ..."

„TOM !! Arrêtes ça tout de suite ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle fait une crise d'angoisse ? Ah ça, pour être délicat, t'es délicat ya pas à dire ! Bravo mon vieux ! Allez restes à l'écart t'as assez fais de conneries comme ça ! „ dit Bill en écartant son frère brutalement.

A ce moment là, le couloir fut envahis par une foule de gens : policiers, sécurité, pompiers... S'en suivit une foule d'interrogatoires, de relevés d'empreintes, de poses de scellés. Seul Bill y rechappa en restant auprès de la jeune victime.

Deux pompiers furent délégués pour aller chercher la jeune fille et la coucher sur une civière, mais lorsqu'ils voulurent l'approcher elle se remit à hurler encore et encore. Lorsqu'au bout de cinq minutes ils eurent décidé de la prendre par les bras et les jambes pour l'allonger de force sur la civière, Bill décida de s'interposer.

„Ecoutez, ça ne sert franchement à rien de l'emmener de force à l'hôpital, vous allez la braquer encore plus ! Or je suppose que la police voudra receuillir son témoignage. Pour le moment, elle est sous le choc, elle a juste besoin qu'on soit patient et qu'elle se sente protégée..."

Et comme pour confirmer et renforcer ses paroles, Saryne prit la main de Bill dans la sienne.

Les pompiers hésitèrent, retournèrent voir leurs collègues, passèrent des coups de fils, discutèrent, puis finalement une décision fut prise et ils revinrent auprès des deux jeunes gens. Saryne semblait beaucoup plus calme et n'avait pas laché la main de Bill.

„C'est décidé, nous avons parlé à nos supérieurs, au procureur et à plusieurs psychologues. Il semble qu'elle se soit attachée à vous, qu'elle ait établie un rapport de confiance avec vous, il est donc dangereux pour sa santé mentale qu'on l'écarte de vous. Vous êtes désormais responsable d'elle. Nous avons contacté de plus, votre producteur. Vous ferez une pause d'une semaine pour vous occuper d'elle, tout en faisant le minimum vital : interviews et autres. Rien de plus à ajouter, si ce n'est qu'elle a confiance en vous. Faites attention ! Et surtout dès qu'elle se remettra à parler, appelez nous ! „ lui rcommanda un policier en civil.

„Ne vous inquiétez pas nous serons extrèmement prudent avec elle." promis le jeune chanteur.

„Ouais t'inquiètes mec, on s'en occupera bien ! Bill lui chantera des berceuses le soir, Georg lui racontera des blagues débiles pour la faire rire, Gustav fera la cuisine et moi ... ben ...oh ben je fais quoi moi dans tout ça ?!" intervont le guitariste.

„Tom..." souffla Bill exaspéré, en voyant le départ du policier.

„Nan sérieux, vous avez tous un rôle mais moi que dalle ! Nada ! „

„Ouahh !! Tu parles italien ! T'as dis quoi là ? Naba ? „ s'enthousiasma Georg.

„Ouais t'inquiètes mec ! La culture ça s'entretient ! Je m'oblige à regarder un film porno dans une langue différente chaques soir ! Et comme c'est toujours les mêmes dialogues, au final j'arrive à apprendre pas mal de vocabulaire ! „ se rengorgea Tom, tout fier.

„Et bien moi je doute que ce champ lexical te serve autre part que dans ton lit ! Alors pour le moment, dois je vous le rapeller, on a une fille à s'occuper ! „ fit Bill excédé.

„Rohh calmes toi Tarzan !! „ dit Tom en assénant une grande claque dans le dos de son frère.

„Tarzan ? „ répéta Gustav sceptique.

„Euhhh... je trouvais pas d'autres noms de super héros..." avoua Tom géné.

Soupir collectif désespéré

„Ben si ça ne vous gène pas je ramène la fille à l'appart ! „ fit Bill en se retournant pour reprendre la main de Saryne.

Bill se retourna sur un couloir désert. Saryne avait disparu.


End file.
